Stormy Feelings
by moulinrouge32
Summary: Nami wakes up during a storm feeling scared and finds solace in Luffy's bedroom. Sweet and smutty :3


The current weather happening outside my window inspired this fic. I suddenly had this overwhelming urge to write. Maybe it's Mother Nature telling me to get my lazy ass in gear and write another fic already lol. I've just been busy with my other fic _Taken_. It's good; you should check it out if you haven't already. There's 7 chapters~ _oooooo, ahhhhh_ :V

I notice a lot that when there are T rated stories that end after kissing some people tend to want more (*cough*thepervs*cough*). Anywho, I'm here to indulge your fantasies, so prepare to be either amazed or horridly ashamed for me after reading my first lemon! Yummy, bittersweet :3 Enjoy!

**Warning: Sexual Content**. Don't read if you are a wee little babe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p><em>CRACK!<em>

_RRUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE~~~~~_

She jerked roughly out of sleep. Another bright flash illuminated the room for the briefest of seconds, before plunging her into darkness once more. Her heart was racing, and the sheets suddenly felt hot and constricting against her bare skin. She hurriedly kicked them aside onto the floor, not in the mood for dealing with such things in her confused and disorientated state. The air was so muggy she swore that if she took out one of her maps it would become damp and tear. She gasped for breath, not finding enough oxygen to slow her beating heart.

Then it was quiet for a moment. _'The calm before the storm,'_ she thought. Sure enough, a minute the later the wind picked up drastically in speed and started to whip angrily at the cabin walls, making the rigging groan loudly in complaint. Then came the rain, pelting the small porthole like so many fingers as it requested to be let inside. The ship tossed and turned in the undulating ocean waves, rising to the tippy top before going on a wild ride down again.

It was just as she predicted. Earlier that day she had sensed the drastic decrease in barometric pressure, signaling the coming of this storm. She knew that it wouldn't hit until later that evening when everyone was supposed to be sleeping, so she had ordered the men to furl the sails and fasten down any loose objects beforehand so they could all sleep through it in peace. However, sleeping through it was going to be harder for her than she thought. Perhaps she had just woken from a nightmare and the storm had bridged her horrible dream with reality. Perhaps it reminded her of stormy nights as a child alone and afraid in her work room at Arlong park. Or both. Whatever the reason she was now thoroughly upset.

She glanced over at Robin's bed and wasn't surprised to see the bed neatly made and its occupant missing. Ever since her and Franky had become an item and told the rest of the crew she had a habit of spending most of her nights with him in his room. This resulted in Nami having the entire girl's room to herself most nights. At first she enjoyed the privacy, but after a while she began to despise it. In the past she had been able to wake up after particularly horrid nightmares of Bellemere's death, and Robin would be there to soothe her. However _now _when she woke there was no calm, reassuring voice to lull her back to sleep; only the blank empty room staring back at her.

_BA~BBBBOOOOOOMMMM!_

She had to do something. She couldn't stand being alone a minute longer! Swinging her legs off the edge of the bed, she gathered her bed sheets around her for protection and made her way towards the cabin door, flinging it open wide.

The rain pelted her exposed skin mercilessly, stinging where it touched. She ran blindly forward, not knowing or particularly caring where she was going. Reaching a door she grasped the handle and flew inside, slamming it shut behind her.

She stood panting with her back against it, trying to stop her body's insane quivering. The combination of fear and adrenaline made her super sensitive to the room around her. The figure in the bunk still slept soundly, despite the ruckus she had just made. There were some clothes scattered on the floor, and as she tried to discern whose clothes they were she heard the sleeper mumble:

"Sanji… meat~" She sweat-dropped. Sure enough, when she looked at the nightstand beside the bed she could make out the familiar shape of Luffy's faithful straw hat keeping sentinel over its sleeping master.

'Why would I come into Luffy's room, of all places?' She wondered, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. For a while she was content with just watching him breathe, and soon found _her_ breathing calmed as well, perfectly in sync with Luffy's.

She shivered, and finally realized the sheets she held around her were soaking wet. She quickly let them drop to the ground. She blushed when she realized she was only wearing a tank top and short shorts. 'Why am I worried about what I'm wearing right now?' She asked herself. 'I usually wear _way_ more revealing outfits than this around the entire crew.' But for some reason she knew clothing like this was awkward in this sort of situation. What kind of situation this was, she didn't know yet. But one thing was certain: she didn't want to be alone tonight.

She crept over to Luffy's sleeping figure, holding a hesitant hand out towards him.

"_Luffy~"_ she whispered quietly at first. He didn't move. She poked him.

"Luffy~" she said normally. Still no response. Fine then.

"LUFFY!" she yelled.

...

He still didn't wake up. She face-palmed. 'Who doesn't wake up to the cries of their nakama?' she sweat-dropped. Then a thought came to her, and she smirked devilishly.

"Oh Luffy~… _meat_."

There was an instantaneous response. Luffy shot bolt upright in bed, looking around to find the aforementioned item, but all he saw was his navigator.

"Nami?..." He asked groggily, forgetting about the meat. (A/N _Shocking_, I know.) "What are you doing in here?"

"I… I couldn't sleep. I woke up and Robin wasn't there so…" she paused sheepishly. This was sounding more and more childish by the minute. But the look of invitation to keep going on Luffy's face was so tempting that she found herself spilling everything.

"I think I may have had a nightmare, but the storm woke me up but I was still scared, and the storm kind of scared me more. And then Robin was gone, and I didn't like being in the room alone, so I went outside to find someone to talk to, and before I knew it I was in here." She ran out of breath. Hiding her eyes beneath her bangs, she snuck a glance up at Luffy.

He was frozen, trying to take in everything she had just told him. Nami, scared? Sure, she could scream and run just like Usopp when it came to a strong opponent, but to be scared of a dream? It was rarely that she showed her true emotions. He knew she didn't want to burden the crew with her worries, but it was just natural for her. She was Nami, and she was a worrier.

He chuckled slowly.

"What?" Nami demanded, pouting. He liked that.

"You worry too much Nami. It was just a dream."

"Well… not just any dream." She whispered.

Luffy patted the bunk beside him. "Sit." He ordered. She complied, ignoring that it was a command.

"I think I was back at my old house, watching my mother being shot by Arlong again." He pursed his lips at this. There weren't even words to describe how much he hated that shark, so he growled instead. She smiled.

"Well he's gone now. He won't ever hurt you or anyone ever again Nami. I made sure of that." He said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah…" she mused. "I guess you did." 'Was this why I came to his room? Because he's the one who conquered my nightmare?' She decided that yes, it was. Warmth spread throughout her entire body and she sighed in contentment, the senseless fear finally subsiding. Luffy grinned at her relaxing figure and imitated her, slumping against the wall and sighing too. How was he able to calm her with so few words? And such simple ones at that? That boy truly had a gift. She glanced over at him, taking in things she never had noticed before.

His abs were scrunched up from his slouching position, making them even more defined and chiseled looking than usual. His large hands rested behind his head, accentuating his broad shoulders and the muscles beneath them. His shaggy black hair stuck out in random directions, falling into his eyes. His legs were crossed before him, and she blushed when she realized that all he had on were a pair of red cotton boxers.

No, not boy; man. Luffy was going on 20 now. Sometimes she forgot how old they were, seeing how stuck he was in his childish ways. Or maybe it was just his innocence which made him seem so childish. Oh, she didn't know. She went back to staring at him.

Luffy opened his eyes and looked at her, and was surprised to see her looking at him. She looked a little… hungry? He didn't understand the look she was giving him. Well, not him, but rather his chest. He looked down at it; everything seemed in order to him. She hadn't noticed he noticed her staring yet.

"Like what you see?" She gasped. Was he… flirting with her? He grinned. She honestly couldn't tell. She whacked him softly.

"I just think you might be getting fat from all that food you've eaten over the years." She teased.

"Nah. I'll never get fat. Rubber people don't get fat."

"How would you know? How many rubber people have you met?"

"Hmmm… your right! I guess I just assumed."

"Baka."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Then,

"Nami… do you want to stay here with me tonight?" She blushed furiously at this.

"Well, I don't know… there's the rest of the crew to think about… and especially Sanji-kun… what would he think? I don't…"

"Nami."

"What?"

"You worry too much." Again, with so few words, Luffy put everything into perspective. What did she care what the others thought? She didn't want to be alone, so why shouldn't she? For once, she was going to put her own needs before the others.

"Alright. I will." She smiled widely at her own decision, (at least, she _thought_ it was her decision). He loved to see her smile.

Just then a particularly loud wind thundered through the ship, and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Luffy asked.

"Well, I did get a little wet outside, so yeah."

He retrieved his crumpled blanket from underneath him and handed it to Nami. She took it gratefully. The blanket didn't really do much, because she wasn't giving off that much heat for it to trap.

"How are _you_ not cold right now?" She eyed his boxers and blushed.

"Eh? It's really hot in here. Are you coming down with something?" He put a warm palm on her forehead. It felt great, so she leaned into it, humming. Luffy got an idea.

"I'm warm. Why don't you use _me _as a blanket then?" She gasped. Again, he probably didn't realize the implications behind his request, so she tried to ignore the awkwardness and her perverted mind and take him up on his offer.

He lay down flat, and she lay beside him, snuggling close to his warm side.

"This is perfect." He said. "I'm hot, and you're cold, so together we're warm." Luffy logic. He grinned stupidly, and for once she found herself grinning stupidly back. She wormed closer into his side. She could smell wood, the sea, Sanji's cooking, and something musky that she couldn't identify. That must have been just pure Luffy. She inhaled deeply. She liked pure Luffy.

Luffy could feel her shivering subsiding as his body heat soaked into her. Subsequently he was also cooling down, absorbing the chill off her skin. He wrapped an arm around her to cool himself down even more, and was surprised when she didn't gasp. She seemed to gasp a lot around him, although _why_ he had no clue. But right now she seemed to be occupied with something else.

Somewhere in his gut something began to nag him. He was perfectly content a few minutes ago, but something was beginning to bug him. He tried to ignore it, but it became larger and larger until he finally had to acknowledge it. It was a feeling, that much he knew. But what did it want? He tightened his hold around Nami, and the feeling subsided briefly before coming back stronger than before.

'Ah,' he thought. 'It wants Nami.'

He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She squeaked this time, and the sound made his heart flutter.

Nami was currently up close and personal with Luffy's chest. She couldn't deny that it was a wonderful view, but she was curious why he had decided to pull her to him. She decided not to question it, and began to trace invisible longitude and latitude lines on his chest.

Luffy shivered, but not from the cold. In fact, he found the room had just gotten a lot hotter. A different feeling started to assault him. 'What does _this_ one want?' he wondered exasperatedly. Just then Nami shifted in his arms, and her leg briefly rubbed against his own.

"Mmmmm…" he hummed, liking the contact. Nami froze. 'What was that?' she thought. Her mind hadn't registered it yet, but her body was way ahead of her. At the hum her body temperature had risen drastically, and her heartbeat sped up. She was blushing. Then it hit her: he was getting turned on. Luffy. He was getting… she couldn't use the word. She almost burst out laughing just thinking about it. Fine. She would indulge his feelings a little bit. He _was _a guy after all.

Luffy closed his eyes, trying to feel as much of Nami as he could through their contact. She had stopped moving, and this disappointed him a little. 'Why would I want her to be moving?' He thought. 'But it _does _feel good for some reason…'

Just then Nami began to move again, and the heat that had lessened came back again plus interest. She snaked her arms up between their chests and began to rub Luffy's shoulders. He could feel the muscles melting underneath her fingers as they kneaded areas he had never even knew existed. Her long nails dug slightly in some places, but that just added to the wonderful feeling.

Nami watched as his figure went lax, trying to appreciate the full effect of her massage. He was making the cutest face. His eyebrows were slightly scrunched up while he simultaneously sighed in satisfaction. She knew the feeling. Whenever she got a massage she got this stressed but also relaxed feeling. It was hard to describe. He looked like he was really enjoying it so she was surprised when he stopped her, grasping both her hands in his large ones.

Luffy couldn't take it anymore; it was all just too much. Her closeness, the massage, the sound of the storm outside; his thoughts had become all jumbled. So he shut off his mind, and suddenly his body took over, knowing exactly what it wanted. Before he knew it he had grabbed Nami's hands, stopping the massage. His gaze bore into her, and she wiggled under it. That's it. He swooped in and claimed her mouth with his, taking her breath away.

She was surprised at his action, but even more surprised with the way her body instantaneously responded. She fiercely pressed her lips back against his, fighting for dominance. It was all skin, soft and smooth and… wet? His tongue had joined the fray. She gladly invited it in, meeting it step for step with her own. She arched her body into his chest, and he slipped his hands to her waist and pulled her even more flush against his half naked body.

Finally they pulled apart, gasping for breath, but Luffy wasn't to be slowed. He was on autopilot. He put his face to her neck, breathing in her scent while trying to regain his breath. Mikans, parchment, ink, and… ozone? It was the same smell that the air took on before a storm. It was anticipation, excitement and adventure. It thrilled him to no end. He attacked her neck with his mouth, trying to see if he could get a taste of it. She gasped, and he smirked against her skin. Always gasping. She tasted salty. He bit down instinctively.

"Ah! Luffy!"

Oh he loved that, the way she said his name. If he had his way she was going to say it a lot more often from now on.

Nami hadn't expected the bite. She was still recovering from their first kiss. 'Where the hell did he learn how to do that?' she wondered. It must have been his instincts, which was three quarters of what Luffy was made of. Then he was attacking her neck, muddling her thinking. The brief thought flashed through her mind that she had started something that she might not be able to stop, but as soon as it came it flew off again. There was a delightful pain, and she yelled his name. She felt his smirk on her skin. Jerk. She'd show him.

Luffy was caught off guard when Nami pushed him away and flat onto his back. He almost whined like a puppy, but then she straddled his chest. For some reason this seemed to satisfy him even more. He took in her figure, sitting astride him like some sort of goddess. He never realized how beautiful she was until now.

"You're a goddess." He mumbled stupidly, awestruck.

"_What_?" she asked, confused.

"So beautiful…"

She looked at his adoring face, staring at her as if she were some sort of deity. Well he _had _called her a goddess. She could get used to that. He needed a reward for that charming comment. She attacked his chest with her mouth.

He was the one gasping this time as Nami pounced on him. Her mouth was all over his chest, leaving trails of fire and red marks where her lips lingered too long. Her tongue licked the over- assaulted areas, letting the air chill the saliva. He noticed she lingered longest on his abs, taking extra care to run her tongue _plus_ her hands over them. So he was right; she _did_ like what she saw.

Nami, meanwhile, was thanking the heavens that God had sent down such a fine specimen of male for her to toy with. Notwithstanding that he could be very dense at times; his body was still _smokin'_ hot. 'And it's all mine.'

'Whoa.' She paused in her ministrations. 'Did I just say that Luffy was all _mine_?'

"Nami?" She looked down at the man she was currently neglecting. His face was flushed red from their heat. Long, raven locks stuck to his forehead. He was panting for breath, looking expectantly up at her with glazed eyes. That's it.

"_You're mine_." She growled, placing her hands possessively on his chest. She was surprised when he laughed, still panting for breath.

"Of course I am! A King belongs to his Queen just as much as the Queen belongs to her King."

"Huh?" she tilted her head to the side. 'And she thinks _I'm_ the stupid one.' Luffy decided to show her what he meant with actions rather than words.

In an instant Luffy had thrown Nami down on the bed, reversing their positions. He held her down, sitting on her stomach and pinning her arms above her head.

"And _you're _mine." He growled back. There. He thought he'd made himself pretty clear.

She shuddered at his dominance. He was too strong, she couldn't move an inch. He had rendered her completely helpless, using his strength against her and basically claiming that she was _his_. She loved it.

"Prove it!" She snapped. He roughly claimed her lips with his once again.

Luffy found he was liking _this_ angry Nami. He didn't like the angry Nami that hit him for saying things, or wanting to explore a particularly dangerous island. This Nami, however, brought out a side of him that he never knew before. A controlling, selfish part of him that he usually hid under his childish act. But in here, with her, he could let it all out. Best of all, she seemed to really like this side of him.

Luffy still had her hands pinned above her head, so she was helpless as he started to move down to her jaw, then her neck, and then proceeded to her chest. She shivered. She wasn't wearing a bra~

And Luffy soon discovered that. In order to not let her go he began to slide her shirt up her stomach, _using his teeth_.

'God! Does he even _know_ how sexy that is?' She was trembling in anticipation and nervousness. With one final yank and a devilish grin Nami's breasts were exposed to Luffy. He didn't really see why Sanji was so attracted to these things, so he was bent on finding out.

Seeing how he couldn't use his hands, he started exploring them with his mouth. Nami began to moan, and he wondered what he was doing to make her do that. Flattening his tongue, he admistered one hard, drawn out lick to one of the pink buds. Nami moaned hard. It felt so wrong, yet so _damn_ good! She was quickly becoming a shivering mass of gelatinous pudding under his ministrations. He continued, heeding her moans and repeating things that made her moan loudly. 'I wonder…' he thought. He took the left one into his mouth and gently bit down.

"LUFFY!"

He was thrown into the air for a moment as she bucked her hips, managing to lift him when he'd bitten her.

"You're stronger than you think…" He whispered in her ear.

"You know what? You're right." He looked at her and noticed she was smirking. 'What is she planning?' Suddenly she yanked her arms down to her sides, taking advantage of his distraction. Losing his balance he fell flat on top of her. As if it weren't enough that her exposed breasts were now pressing against his bare chest, she began to rub her knee up and down his inner thigh.

"_Oh god~_" He groaned, his eyes automatically closing. He had touched himself before, but never had it felt this friggin good. And she wasn't even _touching_ it yet.

Nami continued to rub, up and down and up and down. She had found his weakness. He may have seemed all dominating a few seconds ago, but in reality, it's the woman who has all the power in the bedroom. Men can act all high and mighty when they want, but when it comes down to having it touched they become beggars. Luffy was in _her_ control now.

The familiar pressure started to build inside him, so using all of his willpower (which at that moment wasn't a lot) he pushed himself up and away from Nami. She looked impressed.

"What's wrong? Did it not feel good?" she simpered. He couldn't answer her right away, as he was trying to calm himself down. He began to talk through breaths.

"Not it… at all… I just…" he glanced at her and blushed. "I just wanted to take these off." He pointed down to his boxers. She blushed as she realized that was the only article of clothing remaining between her and his manhood. She sat up, and without further ceremony, yanked the stupid things down. His member sprang out at attention, looking quite comical yet intimidating at the same time. She didn't know whether to laugh or gasp. He was certainly well endowed in that department. She figured God was just showing off at this point.

Luffy removed his boxers the rest of the way and unceremoniously threw them on the floor with his shorts and vest. Nami did likewise with her tank top. Now one was completely naked while the other was half naked. It seemed Nami had some catching up to do… but then Luffy was _already _half naked when she got there.

"How about you just relax, and let _me_ take care of you for once," she said sexily, pushing him gently into a reclining position. She wanted him to have a good view, after all.

"Nami, you don't have to-"

"Oh don't even start with that. You know you want it, so shut up and take it like a man." She retorted. _That _was the Nami he knew and loved.

She promptly started sucking on his member. He melted, groaning hard the entire time. God, she loved to hear him so exasperated, so full of longing and desire. Especially when he said her name. This powerful man, worth 400 million beli, was at her complete mercy right now. It was a major turn on. She could feel a familiar heat start to pool between her thighs, but she clenched her legs together so she could concentrate on what she was doing at the moment. Her pleasure would come later.

She traced her tongue along the underside of his skin, earning a desparate sounding:

"_Nami~_" from him. She licked the slit, earning a gasp. Then, sliding the entire thing into her mouth, she began to pump and suck, starting out slow but then moving faster. Sneaking a glance she witnessed Luffy holding onto the sheets for dear life, a stressed expression on his heated face. He was gasping for breath, and his hips started to thrust in time with her bobbing. Sucking particularly hard, she noticed his member was stretching _with _her. My my, how interesting.

She started using a suction cup technique, making the appendage stretch with every suck. Luffy hollered out. It felt fucking _amazing_! He couldn't take much more of it. Wrestling his hands in her hair, he thrust up once more as she was pulling and exploded into her mouth. She kept sucking, even when it was coming out. He felt himself falling from on high. Well, more like floating. He was gasping for breath, covered in sweat, and loving every minute of it. He finally became aware of Nami again and looked at her through lidded eyes. She was finishing off his mess, licking what she had missed off the sides of her mouth. He smiled lazily at her.

"Don't get all sleepy on me right now, mister. There's still one more thing you have to do."

"What's that?" He panted.

"Me." He gulped. The other guys had talked about it from time to time, but he never joined in the conversations. Most likely because he had never done it.

"And don't worry, I'll be there to guide you every step of the way. Remember, you're not doing this alone." She grinned.

He sat up, and gave her a deep kiss. It was gentle and sweet, unlike the hastened ones they'd had before. He could taste himself on her. She hummed at his gentleness. They finally broke apart.

"I know you'll always be there for me. I'll always be there for you too. I don't know much about these kinds of things… but as long as you're the one showing me, I know there's no reason to worry." She could feel herself tearing up. Luffy could be so sweet sometimes. She wiped at her eyes.

"And one more thing. Before we start, I wanna make something clear…" she looked at him curiously.

"I love you, Nami."

Her heart almost exploded in happiness. He loved her! Monkey. D Luffy loved her! A complete idiot, rubber-man, Pirate King loved her! She pounced on him, placing butterfly kisses all over his face.

"I love you too Luffy!" He laughed heartily. She put a hand on either side of his face, and becoming completely serious again said:

"I love you."

His eyes softened. They kissed again, and inevitably it turned passionate rather quickly.

"Wait!" she said. "Do you have… you know… protection?" Luffy blushed at this. Without saying a word he stretched his arm out to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and, rummaging inside for a few moments, pulled out the small square object. Her eyes widened, and she looked at him questioningly.

"Well.. you see…" he sputtered, scratching his neck. "Zoro kind of gave them to me as a joke. He said something about how they'd come in handy the day I realized I was a man. I guess I get it now… and he was right. Shishishi." She sweatdropped at the explanation. If Zoro ever found out they used the condoms he gave Luffy as a joke they'd never live it down.

"I'll put in on for you. Don't want you messing things up and making me prego." She said.

"…?"

"Don't even ask."

She ripped the wrapper off with her teeth. 'Hmm, let's play a little,' she thought.

She popped it into her mouth and started working her tongue. 'Mmm, strawberry. Who knew Zoro had good taste?' Luffy looked at her, wondering what she was doing, but she ignored him. Finally ready, she put her mouth to the tip of Luffy's member and began sliding on the condom with her mouth. He groaned loudly at this. It was a fuckin hot sight to behold.

Then she was done, and she was swallowing the last bit of strawberry flavor from her mouth.

"Are you ready?" She asked Luffy. He nodded.

She went to take off her shorts, but he stopped her.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Let me do it."

She blushed but shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, have it your way."

Grasping the hem of her shorts, Luffy began to pull them down agonizingly slow. The fabric glided over the smoothness of her legs, and he didn't hesitate to feel as much of them as he could during the process. Nami hadn't expected him to be slow about it, and her impatience was growing. The sight of him pulling down her pants, ogling at her bare legs… he was being too sexy for his own good. She went to tear her panties off, but a hand and a growl stopped her.

"_Mine_." Growled Luffy. She gulped, and went back to enduring his slow torture.

The shorts finally slid off her feet, and she heard as they hit the wall. Luffy now turned his attention to the only remaining article of clothing between him and his naked navigator. Using only two fingers, he hooked the sides of her blue g-string and began to pull them down.

Nami gasped as the air hit her. She was now fully exposed to Luffy, and he was staring at her for all he was worth. It didn't stop him from sliding the garment the rest of the way off her legs, but now he seemed more in a hurry to get them off. They went flying behind his head and got caught on the ceiling fan. Nami couldn't help giggling.

Luffy took both his hands and ran them over her upper thighs. She tightened her muscles, so he began to massage them just like she did to him. Eventually she sighed, relaxing and letting her legs spread farther apart. Pulling himself up he came level with her face, and began a slow, deep kiss.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" Nami asked.

"Well, seeing how this is your first time…" She gasped.

"How did you?..."

"I can just tell." She nodded.

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Yeah."

Nami grabbed his hard member, and he huffed. She could feel it throbbing and quivering in anticipation under her hand. She wouldn't make him wait any longer.

Closing her eyes and using her instincts she guided him to her opening. Very slowly, he began to enter inside of her. Luffy sighed at the feeling; she felt great. It was hot and damp and so damn _tight_. He was being squeezed from every angle, something her mouth hadn't been able to do. But then he met resistance. He wanted to go farther, so he gave a slight thrust and broke through it easily.

Nami had been doing fine with things up until then. She cried out, thanking the weather for coating the sounds that would otherwise have alerted the rest of the crew to what they were doing. It was burning, it was pain unique to anything she had ever felt before. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She knew it wouldn't last long. Luffy looked concerned at her cry, but she ignored it.

"Nami?"

"One second."

She took five big breaths, and then realized the pain was almost gone. Then it came to her: Luffy was inside of her. She felt the immense heat between her legs, and this thought made it become unbearable. She had to move. She rocked her hips.

"Nngghh," Luffy grunted.

The friction felt so good. Luffy began to slowly pull out of her, and then he quickly thrust back in. The move brought waves of pleasure to both, and Nami could see tiny stars forming behind her eyes. She brought her hips up to meet Luffy's next thrust, and he went deeper than before.

Luffy clenched his fists. Most of his focus was on the immense pleasure in his groin, and her walls squeezing tight around him. But he was getting just as much pleasure from hearing her whisper his name, her hands clawing into his back, the sight of her squirming underneath him with her hair splayed about her on the sheets. He couldn't take much more of this.

Nami felt herself nearing the end too. Luffy had unconsciously sped his pace, thrusting into her faster. She was reduced to moaning because she was no longer able to form coherent words. With each thrust she was being pushed closer and closer to the edge. Luffy had grabbed her hips for more leverage and began pounding into her, hitting some pleasurable spots.

"Luffy!" She could feel his skin give way under her nails. He didn't seem to care. All of a sudden the pressure inside of Nami exploded, and she shivered uncontrollably as her orgasm plowed through her.

Luffy put in a few more thrusts before the feeling of Nami's walls clasping around him made him lose control, and he released himself. His vision ran white and then he collapsed, trying not to crush her but feeling totally exhausted. They both lay there, naked, him on top of her. They shivered in what now felt like the cool night air. After a time Luffy pulled out of her and lay beside her, pulling her close so she was snuggling his chest. Wordlessly she collected the blanket and threw it over the both of them, trapping their body heat and warming them up.

As his eyes heavily drooped Luffy looked down at Nami. He could tell she was on the verge of sleep, so he was surprised when she mumbled:

"_I love my King_…" He chuckled. It seemed she finally understood what he had said before.

"_And I love my Queen_," he whispered back, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

And with that, the monarchs fell asleep.

_La Fin_

* * *

><p>I'm really judging myself harshly on this. I don't know what people will think of this lol Cuz if you're reading it for the smut then you don't care about the dialogue and the emotional shit. But if you prefer "making love" instead of "fucking" then this might be right up your alley.<p>

Oh! It's 11:11! Make a wish! I wish you guys would review and tell me what you think! ;)

l

l

V


End file.
